Lost & Love
by Little Monkey Goku
Summary: Sanzo and Goku seem to have lost the others? Sanzo gets sick, Can Goku help Sanzo and find the others?


Title: Lost & Love  
Author: KazeTenshi  
Season: Fall: Cool  
Theme: Temperature  
Fandom: Saiyuki  
Focus: SanzoxGoku  
Summary: Sanzo and Goku seem to have lost the others? Sanzo gets sick, Can Goku help Sanzo and find the others?  
Notes: I know some of you may not like how Sanzo show a little bit more of his feelings, but I made it where he only shows it around just Goku. I know how Sanzo acts will and to me I would like to see him with a little bit more feeling. **NOW!** Just remember this is only a fan-fiction! So don't get to mad and start flaming it.

"Hakkai! Couldn't you have found a better road than this?!" yelled Gojyo in the backseat of the jeep. "I almost bit my tongue."

Hakkai smiled and said "Than you might just want to sit back and stay quiet before you really bite your tongue, Gojyo."

"I'm hungry!!! Hey hey!! Lets roast some sweet potatoes, since its fall! this is a really great time for it!!!" said Goku happily.

"No, we are heading west! We had too many side trips as it is." Sanzo told him in the front seat.

"Come on Sanzo!! It's that time of year! For roasted sweet potatoes!" cried Goku in the backseat of the jeep.

"No and I said no." yelled Sanzo.

"Ah man! I'm hungry! I need food!" Goku's stomach growled.

"You know Goku, you just ate something forty-five minutes ago and you ate my share, too!" Gojyo looked over a Goku in serious way.

"That wasn't much! I need more!" Gojyo and Goku started their fighting.

"What do you mean that wasn't much!!" yelled Gojyo has he hit Goku on the side of his head.

"Ouch! Like I said!! That wasn't much of anything you!! WATER SPIRIT!" Goku slapped Gojyo.

"What did you call me! You damn MONKEY!!"

"Don't call me a MONKEY!!" Goku yelled angrily.

"You are a monkey! I'm surprised you don't go and eat bugs off someone's head! You damn monkey!"

"GOJYO! YOU JACKASS! WHY DON'T WE TAKE IT OUTSI-"Before Goku said anything more Sanzo slapped Gojyo and Goku with his paper fan.

"OWWWW!!!! What did you do that for, Sanzo?!" cried Goku while rubbing his head.

"You god damn stupid monk! What did you go and do that for!" yelled Gojyo, also rubbing his head. "Where do you put that stupid fan always!!"

"That's what you both get for not shutting up! I asked you several times to stop, but from all that back there I guess you could hear me.. So SHUT UP! BEFORE I SHUT UP FOR GOOD!" Sanzo screamed at them from the front seat.

"Now, now! It seem that it's getting dark and we have no choice but to camp outside tonight." Hakkai explained to them. The jeep stopped next to a tree and they got out. "Now, Goku could you go and get some firewood, while Gojyo and I set up the tents."

"Okay!" Goku happily ran into the woods to get firewood. By the time he got back the tents were up and Sanzo and the others were sitting down waiting for the firewood.

"Here you go! This is all I could find!" he put down the firewood and lit it up.

"Thank you, Goku," Hakkai said in his kind voice. "Now, shall we cook these?" Hakkai pulled out a lot of sweet potatoes. "It is this time of year." Hakkai smiled.

"Yay!!! Sweet potatoes! Sweet potatoes!" Goku yelled while jumping up and down like a little kid.

"Knock that off!" Sanzo looked at him. "We have some uninvited guests with us." They all look up and see a brunch of demons holding swords and sticks. They all sighed.

"Sanzo! We have come for your s—" Before the demon could finish the rest, Goku killed him with his staff.

"We were about to get down and eat too!!" Goku turn around angrily. "Aw, man am I hungry!"

Hakkai laughed. "Goku, we can start after we get finished with this." Hakkai threw a demon into a tree and blasted him with his chi, Gojyo pulled out his weapon and started slashing the demons.

"Damn! Is it me or they just keep coming!" Gojyo said, annoyed.

Sanzo shot a few demons and started to reload his gun. "Ah, you just notice that? You cockroach!"

Gojyo slashed more demons. "What did you just say you! DAMN MONK!" Gojyo yelled angrily.

"You heard me!!" replied Sanzo has he shot a demon be hide Gojyo.

"Watch where your shooting you bastard!" Screamed Gojyo.

"Now now, this may not be the best time!" Hakkai told them while holding up a shield to cover them while Sanzo reloads his gun.

"Sanzo! I'm hungry! Can't you just kill them all with your vest?" Goku asked him.

"I refuse! BESIDES, this is not a vest!" Sanzo replied.

"Then we have no choice, but up deal with them! Goku." Hakkai smiled at him. Hakkai let down the shield and they started to run out toward the demons. Goku jumped and punched a demon and the face and pulled out his weapon and put it into the demon chest. Hakkai threw some of his chi balls and blew up some more demons.

"Genjo-Sanzo! DIE!!" screamed one of the demons while he jumped over Sanzo and throw a smoke like bomb to the ground, smoke billowed around him like think could. Sanzo started coughing, the demon raised his sword to slash Sanzo into. Goku, seeing the danger though the thick cloud of smoke, jumped in front of Sanzo and quickly killed the demon.

"Sanzo! are you okay!" Goku asked him. Sanzo was still coughing. At that moment, the rocks on the cliff began to give way under their feet. Before they could react, the ground beneath them fell away. They plummeted downward.

"GOKU! SANZO!" Hakkai yelled down to them.

Gojyo killed another demon and ran over to Hakkai. "They should be fine. No need to be worried about them, worry more about yourself! We still have a few uninvited guest to take care of."

Gojyo slashed three demons and killed them, Hakkai threw a round of his Chi balls and killed the last few demons. Gojyo walked over to Hakkai. "Hakkai do you know what kind of smoke that was?" he asked him

Hakkai seemed worried. "That was some kind of poison gas, I can't be certain what kind it was, but I hope that no one breathed it in. The way it looks is a gas that will work slowly on the person. Who did the demon throw it at, Gojyo?"

"Our dear monk." Gojyo told him.

Hakkai seemed very worried about this, he walked over to the jeeps and got in. Gojyo jumped in as well. They started to drive off. "We must hurry and find them." Hakkai told Gojyo.

Meanwhile Sanzo and Goku got out of the river they have feel in and talked over to a tree where Sanzo sat down. Sanzo seem very pale. Goku walked over to him and put his hand on his forehead. "Are you okay, Sanzo?" Goku asked, worried.

"I'm fine, let go and find our way out of this place." Sanzo got up from where he was sitting and started walking down the path. Goku seemed worried that Sanzo wasn't telling him something. "Come on, or I'm leaving you behind!" Sanzo yelled at him.

"Ah! Wait up! I'm coming!" Goku yelled and ran over to Sanzo.

They start walking up a hill when Sanzo tripped and fell down. Goku ran over to see if he was okay. Sanzo got up on his own and he seem very mad about something. "Damn it!!" Sanzo yelled and started to walk again. Goku seemed more worried. Sanzo went over to a tree and sat down with his head down.

"Sanzo?" said a worried Goku. He walked over there and saw that Sanzo as fallen asleep. Goku touched Sanzo's hand and found that Sanzo was burning up. "SANZO! You have a high fever!" Goku yelled at him. "Stay here, I'll be right back!" Goku ran off the into the tress, pulled down big leaves and started making a bed out of them. He came back and picked up Sanzo and put him down in the bed he made.

"Gosh! Why doesn't Sanzo tell me these things!" Goku said angrily. He started a fire and walked down the river to get some cool water to put on Sanzo head. "It seems it going to be cool tonight. I hope that wont be a problem for Sanzo." he walked back with a cool rag from his pocket, and put it on Sanzo's forehead.

"You're so dumb, Sanzo," Goku told him. " It must have been that smoke earlier. I wish Hakkai was here, he would know what to do." Goku sighed. Goku got up and walked over to the end of the path. "There has to be some way to help Sanzo!" he thought. Goku went back and sat next to Sanzo where he fell asleep.

The Next morning Sanzo was still sleeping, Goku got up and picked up Sanzo. "Sorry Sanzo, but I can't just keep you here, we have to find the others and maybe Hakkai can help up" He started to walk down the path when come demons walked out in front of them.

"Now now, what do we have here!." the demon looked at Goku holding Sanzo. 'If it isn't Genjo Sanzo and his little pal!"

Goku seemed very mad. 'Back off! I have no time with you! If you don't want to get killed, then move it!" Goku yelled.

The demons didn't seem too happy about this. "We are here to kill the Sanzo party!" yelled one of the demons.

"You're just asking to get killed!" Goku said angrily. Goku walked over to a tree and laid down Sanzo. "Wait here and I'll be back." He walked back to the demons and pulled out his weapon. " If anyone dares to touch Sanzo, I'll rip you apart!" Goku yelled.

They just laughed and went after Goku. Sanzo started to wake up and looked over to see what all the noise was and saw Goku fighting some demons. Sanzo tried to get up but he couldn't. He fell back down. One of the demons noticed this and jumped over Goku's head and went after Sanzo.

"DIE!" the demon raised his sword up to slash Sanzo. Goku jumped in front of Sanzo and got cut on his shoulder, but managed to kill the demon that tried to kill Sanzo. 'I told you! If one of you tried to kill Sanzo, you would pay! You ass!" yelled Goku while blood went down his arm. Sanzo looked at Goku tried to get up again. "Sanzo! Stay there and don't try to move." Goku looked at him and jumped into battle again.

Sanzo just looked as Goku killed the demons, one after another. But when another demon jumped out of tree behind Goku, Sanzo pulled out his gun and shot it. Goku looked over and smiled at Sanzo while he killed the last demon. He walked over to Sanzo and sat down next to him.

"Sanzo, are you okay?" Goku asked him with a worried look.

"You dumb monkey." Sanzo said while he smiled at him.

Hakkai and Gojyo pulled up to where Sanzo and Goku was. Before they got out Sanzo leaned over to Goku and kissed him. "Thank you," he said and got up and walked over to Hakkai and Gojyo "YOU'RE LATE!" he yelled at them. Goku looked just sat, looking shocked. "We are leaving without you if you don't hurry, you damn Monkey!" Sanzo yelled. Goku looked up and started to run to them.

"Wait up!" Goku yelled back.

The End


End file.
